Tails and Cosmo At The Beach
by DryadPrincess
Summary: Tails and Cosmo go to the beach on a little island. But they're not alone.
1. Chapter One

TAILS AND COSMO AT THE BEACH

Chapter One

One day after Cosmo came back, Tails went to see her. It was really hot. "Hey, Cosmo," Tails said. "Want to go to the beach?"

"Sure!" Cosmo said. "I love the water! Let me get my swimsuit!" So Cosmo ran to her room and came back with a green swimsuit and flip-flops. "Okay! Let's go!"

So Tails picked up Cosmo and he spun his tails and flew her to the beach. But the beach was all crowded. There were too many people there.

"That's too bad," Cosmo said. "But I guess it's still nice anyway." But Tails could tell she was sad.

"Don't worry," Tails said. "I'll find us a good place!" So he picked Cosmo up again and he flew around the beach, but it was crowded everywhere. So he flew a long, long way. At last he came to the end of the beach. Then he kept flying. He flew over the ocean.

"Where are you going, Tails?" Cosmo asked him.

"You'll see," Tails said. At last, Cosmo could see something that looked like a beach in the ocean. It was a little island. Tails landed. "How's this?" he asked her.

Cosmo looked around. The island was really small, but there was nobody there but just them. "I love it!" Cosmo said. She spread out a blanket and put food on it. Tails put up an umbrella and two chairs for them to relax in.

"This is a great day at the beach, Tails!" Cosmo said.

"Any day's great when you're here," Tails said.

But two eyes were watching Tails and Cosmo.

"Crikey, what are those two kangaroos doing on me island?" said Marine. "I'll teach them a lesson, I will!"

Uh oh! Tails and Cosmo are in trouble now! See ya!


	2. Chapter Two

TAILS AND COSMO AT THE BEACH

Chapter Two

Tails and Cosmo were playing Frisbee. Marine was watching them. "They didn't even ask if they could come to me island! I'll fix them!" Marine saw Cosmo miss the Frisbee. It kept flying and landed in some bushes. "There's me chance!" Marine crawled through the bushes and put itching powder on it. Then she crawled into a big bush and hid.

Cosmo went looking for the Frisbee. She found it and picked it up. "I found it, Tails!" she said. Then she threw it to Tails.

Tails caught the Frisbee. "Good throw, Cosmo!" he said. He tossed it back to Cosmo. Then he scratched his arm. Then he scratched his other arm.

"What's wrong, Tails?" Cosmo asked him. "Why are you scratching? Do you have flees?"

"I don't know, Cosmo!" Tails said, still scratching.

Marine had her hand over her mouth so they couldn't hear her laugh. "I don't know why she isn't itching, but he sure isn't having fun right now! What other mean things can I do to them?"

Tails ran in the ocean and washed and washed and washed until the itch went away. Then he came back to the island. He sat down. Cosmo came over to him. She had the Frisbee. "Are you okay, Tails?"

"I think so," Tails said. "I don't know what happened! I started itching and I couldn't stop!"

Cosmo put down the Frisbee. Tails picked it up. "It started when you found this in some bushes." Then he started scratching again. He jumped in the ocean again. This time he took the Frisbee with him. He washed and washed and washed the Frisbee. Then he put it in a bag and tied up the bag.

Cosmo started crying. "I'm sorry, Tails! It's my fault you were itching!"

"That's okay, Cosmo," Tails said. "You didn't know. I gess it fell in some poison ivy." Cosmo gave him a hug. Tails started scratching again. He jumped in the ocean again.

"I'm sorry!" Cosmo said. "I made you itch again!"

"Don't cry, Cosmo," Tails said. "I'm not mad at you."

"I don't want to make you itch again!" She jumped in the ocean and washed and washed and washed.

At last they both sat down on their chairs. Cosmo was still sad.

Marine watched them. She had laughed and laughed and laughed. "That was so funny, but those blokes are still on me island! What other mean thing can I do to them?"

What will Marine do next?


	3. Chapter Three

TAILS AND COSMO AT THE BEACH

Chapter Three

"Are you sure you're not still itching, Tails?" Cosmo asked.

"Nope," Tails said. "Must not have been poison ivy. I'd still be itching. I wonder what it was?"

Marine stomped off. "They're still here! I'll have to be meaner now!"

Marine went to a treasure chest. She opened it. She took out something big and white. "I'll get them this time, those wallabies!"

Tails and Cosmo sat down and held hands.

"Are you happy here, Cosmo?" Tails asked her.

"Very happy, Tails," Cosmo said.

"Good," Tails said. "I'm glad."

Marine put the big white thing on. It was a big sheet. "There! Now I'm a ghost! I'll scare them wallabies off me island!"

Tails and Cosmo were drinking sodas when Marine came. She threw a pebble. It bonked Tails in the head. "Ow!" he said.

"What's wrong, Tails?" Cosmo asked him.

"Something bonked me in the head," Tails said.

"Woooo!" said Marine.

"What was that?" Cosmo asked.

"The wind I guess," Tails said.

"Get off me island!" Marine said in a scary whisper.

"Who said that?" Tails asked, jumping up.

"I am the ghost of this island!" Marine said. "Go away or I'll haunt you forever! Mwahahahahah!"

Cosmo was scared. "Maybe we should go, Tails."

"No," Tails said. "I don't think there's any ghost on this island. I think somebody's trying to scare us away."

"But why would they do that?" Cosmo asked.

Tails thought about this. "Maybe they're hiding something on this island they don't want anybody to see."

Marine was mad they still hadn't left her island. "Now I'm gonna get ya!" she said.

Marine ran out in the sheet. "Woooo! I'm a ghost!"

"Huh?" Cosmo said.

"What?" Tails said.

Marine tripped on the sheet. She fell and bounced and rolled right past them and into the sea. Splash! She floated away.

"That was sure weird," Cosmo said.

"It sure was," Tails said.

Tails and Cosmo went back to drinking their sodas.

Marine got out from under the white sheet. "Crikey! I've set sail I have!" She snapped her fingers. "That's it! Now I know how to get them two squaters off me island! Soon as I get back to me island!"

Marine started swimming back. Tails tossed his soda can. It bonked Marine in the head.

"Tails!" Cosmo yelled. "Don't litter!"

"Whoops!" Tails said. "Sorry, Cosmo. I won't do that again. I promise."

Marine threw the can back. It bonked Tails in the head.

"Ow!" Tails said. "Hey! Somebody threw my can back at me!"

"Who could be way out here?" Cosmo asked.

"Whoever that ghost was," Tails said. "And I think I know who it is."

Tails thinks he knows who's doing this. Is he right? What's Marine's new plan?


	4. Chapter Four

TAILS AND COSMO AT THE BEACH

Chapter Four

"Who do you think it is, Tails?" Cosmo asked him.

"Who likes being out at sea and always has to be the boss?" Tails asked her.

Cosmo thought a second. "Marine!" she said. "But why would she want to chase us away from the island?"

"Who knows?" Tails said, shrugging. "Marine's weird."

"If this is her island we should leave," Cosmo said.

"No way!" Tails told her. "She doesn't own this island. We need to catch her and make her stop bugging us."

"How are we going to catch her?" Cosmo asked him.

"We'll wait until she tries something else then catch her in the act!" Tails said.

Marine had sneaked off to her boat. It was hidden behind some bushes on the other side of the island so Tails and Cosmo couldn't see it. She got a big net. "Oi'm gonna throw this over them two wallabies and drag them to me boat and take them far away!"

"You don't think she's dangerous do you?" Cosmo asked Tails.

"I think she's just crazy," Tails said. "Don't worry. She won't try to hurt us. I think."

Marine snuck up behind them with the net. She didn't watch what she was doing and she stepped on it and fell down. The net fell on her. "Hey! What? Oof! Stupid net!" The island went downhill from where she was. She started rolling getting more and more wrapped up in her net. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!"

"There she is now, Tails!" Cosmo said.

"Yeah," Tails said. "Marine, you're in big…look out!"

Marine was still rolling towards them. Tails and Cosmo ran. But Marine caught up to them and knocked them over. They all got wrapped up in her net. It rolled into the water. SPLASH!

"Marine!" Tails yelled, trying to get free of the net. "What's the matter with you?"

"Oi'm not Marine," the raccoon said. "Oi'm a ghost! Wooo!"

Cosmo tried to get free of the net. "How are we going to get free, Tails?"

"I don't know," Tails said, struggling to get free. "Marine! Don't you have a knife or something?"

"Course Oi have a knife, mate," Marine said. "It's…in me boat…"

"Oh that's a lot of help!" Tails said.

It took them more than an hour to get free.

"Okay, Marine," Tails said. "What are you doing here and why are you trying to chase us away?"

"It's me island!" Marine said. "Go way you squatters!"

"Maybe we should leave, Tails," Cosmo said. "She really seems to want to be alone here."

"But it's not her island," Tails said. "Why should we leave?"

"Because Oi don't want ye to find me hidden tunnel!" Marine said. "Whoops!"

"What hidden tunnel?" Tails said.

"None of yer business, ye kangaroo!" Marine said. "Oi'm not telling ye it's in a bush over on the other side of the island. I mean…Darn it!"

"A secret tunnel?" Cosmo asked. "That sounds cool. Where is it?"

"Oi won't tell ye wallabies!" Marine said. "It's mine it is!"

"Found it!" Tails said. "I thought she was kidding but it's really here." He pushed up an old door Marine had put over the entrance to the tunnel to hide it.

"What's in there?" Cosmo asked, looking in the dark tunnel."

"Oi won't say!" Marine said, folding her arms. "It's mine!"

"We don't want to see any old junk you've hidden in there any way," Tails said.

"It's not junk!" Marine said. "And I haven't explored all of it yet anyway."

"Can we explore it with you?" Cosmo asked.

"Okay, let's go," Marine said. She'd already forgot she wanted to get rid of them.

"But it's such a nice sunny day," Tails said. "Why would we want to spend it in a dark old tunnel?"

And that's when it started raining.

What's in the tunnel? What will happen next? Find out next time. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

TAILS AND COSMO AT THE BEACH

Chapter Five

"It's raining!" Tails said. "We'd better go inside until it stops and…Cosmo!"

Cosmo was dancing in the rain. "Hooray for rain!"

Marine danced too, only she didn't seem to understand why. "Oi'm getting soaked, mates! Why am Oi doing this?"

Tails face palmed. "Come on you guys!" he said.

"We're not blokes, mate, we're sheilas!" Marine said.

"Huh?" Cosmo looked confused. "What's a sheila? What's a bloke?"

Marine looked even more confused. "Huh? Uh…we're girls, mate," she finally said. "Tails is a boy."

"Oh," Cosmo said. Now she looked even more confused. "I already knew that."

"Then why'd you ask, ye koala?" Marine asked.

"Are we exploring this tunnel or not?" Tails asked.

"Not as long as ye stand in the way so we can't get in, ye didgeridoo!" Marine said, pushing Tails so she could go in past him. "Oi'll go first! Oi'm the captain!"

"We're not on a ship, Marine!" Tails said, letting Cosmo go ahead of him.

"What does that have to do with it?" Marine said. "Watch yer step, ye landlubbers!"

"We're still not on a ship," Tails said, not watching his step. His foot slid on some mud. "Ack!" He slipped and fell, sliding into Cosmo. Cosmo slid into Marine. The three of them went sliding down the tunnel. Reaching the bottom they kept going and crashed into a big shelf Marine had placed down there. A big plastic water bottle fell off the shelf and poured on them. Then a big bag of flour fell on them.

"Is everybody okay?" Cosmo asked, her eyes going around and around.

"I'm really sorry about that," Tails said.

"Crikey," Marine said, waving her arms. "We're all ghosts now we are! Wooooo!"

"I've been a ghost before," Cosmo said. "I didn't look like this."

"You're weird," Marine said.

Tails helped Cosmo up. Then he helped Marine up. Marine put her hand on his face when he helped her up and left a big glob of wet flour on his nose.

"You're sure funny looking, mate," Marine said.

"Don't make fun of Tails," Cosmo said. She looked at Tails. "You do look kind of funny."

Marine had some paper towels. They got as much of the flour off of themselves as they could.

"So what exactly are you using this place for?" Tails asked. "Keeping supplies in case of an emergency?"

"Oi'm always prepared in case of anything," Marine said proudly. "Oi have paper towels, tp, forks, spoons, lots and lots o' cans o' tucker…"

"What's tucker?" Cosmo asked.

Marine looked confused again. "Tucker? Uhh:" She had to think about it. "…tucker is food, mate."

"Oh," Cosmo said, nodding. "Why don't you call it food?"

"Because it's called tucker," Marine insisted. "What are ye, a wallaby?"

"What's a wallaby?" Cosmo asked.

"Well, it's sort of like a little kangaroo, it is," Marine said.

"Oh," Cosmo said. "Well, some people say I jump like a kangaroo."

"Why did you want to hide your supplies from us?" Tails asked. "You didn't think we'd want to steal your food, did you?"

"You can never tell," Marine said. "And that's not really what I was hiding."

"What were you hiding then?" Cosmo asked.

"Oi won't tell ye!" Marine insisted, standing in front of a big barrel. "Ye can't make me, not even if ye rip me toenails out one by one!"

Cosmo stuck her tongue out. "Yuck!" she said. "Why would we want to rip your toenails out?"

"Ye don't know much about how to make people talk, do ye?" Marine said.

Cosmo looked at her funny. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Whatever you're hiding, you can keep it," Tails said. "Come on, Cosmo. Let's go."

"Don't ye want to know what me treasure is?" Marine asked.

"If you don't want to tell us, we won't try to make you," Cosmo said, following Tails back up the tunnel.

"But it's such a great secret!" Marine said.

"We don't care," Tails said.

"Okay, I'll tell ye!" Marine said, taking the lid off the barrel. "There it is! Impressed, ain't cha?"

Tails and Cosmo went back to see what was inside of the barrel.

"Whoa," Tails said.

"What is it?" Cosmo asked.

What _is_ Marine's secret? Find out next time!


End file.
